


RTX Crowds

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Claustrophobic Gavin [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Claustrophobic Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RTX had come at last. Many months of planning had finally came to a reality. And so did Gavin’s claustrophobia once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RTX Crowds

RTX had come at last. Many months of planning had finally came to a reality. And so did Gavin’s claustrophobia once again.

The six of them we’re up at the crack of dawn to drive down to the event, all of them with a cup of coffee or tea and something small but not too small to eat. Jack drove while Geoff was beside him in the passenger seat. Michael and Gavin in the middle and Ryan and Ray in the far back.   
“You going to be okay today Gav?” Geoff looked back, towards said brit.

 

Since all of them had become aware of Gavin’s claustrophobia, they all made an effort and kept that effort to make sure Gavin was going to be comfortable in any situation or place they were going to be in.

Gavin shrugged, “I should be, don’t know.” he hummed, his leg bouncing to keep his energy at bay. Michael reached over and squeezed his shoulder and hummed, “You got me if you get too crowded.” Gavin smiled back, “Thanks boi.”

\--

Later during the day, Gavin and Michael were out in the main hall with their guardians. A few people stopped them and asked for pictures and autographs. And once that had happened, more people crowded around. At first Gavin and Michael didnt notice, but once Gavin looked up to find his guardian who had called out to him, he saw the small crowd and more people coming.   
He felt the familiar clutching feeling of the attack starting. He coughed, nodding to something someone said and grabbed Michael’s arm.   
“Michael…” he whispered, gripping to the redhead’s arm.   
“Yeah Boi?” Michael looked to him and then blinked, “You alright Gav?”  
“I cant…” Gavin started to say but a whimper cut him off.  
Michael acted immediately, grasping Gavin’s upper arm and pushing through the crowd, giving their gaurdians a pointed look. 

Gavin gripped onto Michael as best as he could as Michael dragged him off to a secluded hallway. Michael helped Gavin lean against the wall and brought out his phone, texting Geoff.  
He finished and helped Gavin stand straight, “Come on boi, follow my breathing.”   
Gavin nodded, pushing Michael back a bit at arms length but started to shakily follow Michael’s breathing.

“Gav? Michael?” Geoff asked, walking up with a couple waters, looking worried.   
“He had an attack.” Michael said, keeping his eyes on Gavin’s.

Geoff nodded and placed a water into Gavin’s hand, “Drink slowly.” He told the brit after taking the cap off for him. Gavin nodded and slowly drank the water as his breathing calms down.

“You okay Gav?” Geoff asked, grasping his shoulder.  
“Y-yeah.” he breathed, closing his eyes.   
“You good to go back?” Michael asked, capping the water for Gavin.  
“Yeah, just dont let that happen again.” Gavin stood, rubbing his face as it started tingling as his breathing was back to normal.   
“No problem.” Michael smiled softly and patted Gavin’s back.

Geoff smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s temple, “Come on, lets go.” Gavin grinned softly and rested his head on Geoff’s shoulder as the three of the walked off. 

\---

Later that night the six of them crashed to their couch. Ryan and Ray curled into the left side of the couch, Jack and Geoff and Michael next to them. Gavin sat in Michael’s lap, laying his legs onto Geoff’s lap. Geoff grunted and shifted, laying his hand on his ankle and rubbed small circles into the side of it. Michael wrapped his arms around his waist and hummed, laying his head on the back of the couch. Gavin shifted and rested his head under Michael’s chin, closing his eyes.   
Michael chuckled as he heard snores soon after, looking over to the other four. Ray was also knocked out in Ryan’s arms as the latter reads, the puerto rican held hands with Jack. Jack had his glasses off and head resting on Geoff’s shoulder, his right leg tangled with Ryan’s left, as he slept silently. Geoff was asleep as well, head resting against Jack’s. Michael chuckled softly and held Gavin tighter, closing his eyes as well, and soon they all fell asleep after a long day.


End file.
